Isshōmaru Ureshii
To those who RP against Isshou, do NOT have them know he is a guy automatically. It's mean to me, and kills the purpose of making him in the first place. Thank you --Ice Kitsune 06:46, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Due to much anger Isshou's being a Kuchiki has received, I have changed his name. He is no longer a Kuchiki. --Ice Kitsune 09:18, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Isshōmaru Ureshi '(嬉しい一笑丸 'Ureshi Isshoumaru'')'' ''or just'' Isshō Ureshi'' (嬉しい一笑 ''Ureshi Isshou) is a fanon character of the Bleach Series and a Rogue Shinigami. Appearance Isshou, despite his feminine appearance, is in fact an androgynous okama boy who cross dresses like a girl. He has short brown hair with a bang down the middle and clips on each side, a slim figure, wide blue eyes, and a shirt that does not cover up his stomach. He walks barefoot. When he wears his Zanpakuto, it is on his waist. Personality Isshou is always cheerful, and gets along easily with others, even perfect strangers. Unfortunately, he tends to borrow things from others, and what he "borrows" is never seen again. As mentioned above he is overly cheerful, to the point where some find it annoying, others cute. He's usually occupied with video or on-line games, manga, anime, or all of the above, and is rarely seen training, despite having great power himself. He seems to have feelings for Awai but these feelings are not returned. History (due to Armed's numerous and I mean '''''NUMEROUS demands, this is under construction) --Ice Kitsune 01:48, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Powers and Abilities Despite being rarely seen training, Isshou is very powerful, though th extent of his power is unknown. Deception: Utilizing his appearance and altering his voice, Isshou tends to look as innocent as possible in the hope that the opponent will falter and he will finish him off in that instant. Enhanced Strength: Combining his great control of reishi with his Shinigami strength, Isshou is arguably one of the strongest spiritual beings around. He can break bones, boulders, and even lift heavy objects. Enhanced Speed: Due to being very light, Isshou is very fast and an expert at Shunpo. Master Swordsman: Isshou is skilled with the sword, despite rarely being seen with it, preferring Hand-to-Hand combat. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Isshou prefers hand to hand combat over his Zanpakuto and it is his most common form of battle. Zanpakuto Shinkon (心魂 Heart and Soul) is Isshou's Zanpakuto. It takes the form of a Katana with a heart shaped guard and mini-hearts decorating the blade, and a gold and silver sheath. Shikai: '''Isshou's Shikai takes the form of an pink Katana with a spiked guard and a red and blue clothed hilt. : '''Shikai Special Abilities: '''Shinkon has two special abilties each activated by a different release command, though it's shikai release command is '''Meld Together 'Kenboujussuu:(権謀術数 trickery) is Isshou's Zanpakuto ability, activated by the command Shudder (ぞくぞく Zokuzoku). It is unique as when it cut's an opponent, it heals the wound as it cuts, yet at the same time injecting a toxin into their body which magnifies signals sent to the bodies pain receptors and causes intense pain. To the opponent however it looks as if the blade phased right through them, and they begin to wonder how they are feeling their pain, sometimes causing panic. The healing serves so that the opponent cannot numb their pain by healing the wound, thus causing pain with no wound. Yuigon: '(遺言 Last Request'') is Isshou's second and last known Zanpakuto ability. Activated by the command 'Wish '(願い Negai), Isshou can mimic external appearances, as well as emulate physical abilities. When that person's ability is greater than Isshou's own power, it's effect is short lived, but it makes no point to mimic a weaker person so it has limited usefulness. To emulate a person, Isshou must first have met said person and learned both their name, full or otherwise, and seen their face. Then the person's whole life, memories, and power's up to the point where Isshou met them are "recorded" into his Zanpakuto and it allows him to replay them with perfect fidelity. However the ability only lasts a mere ten minutes, after which the person's from may not be used again for ten days, so as mentioned above it has limited usefulness. If it is to have any use at all, one can consider it an "animated Last Will & Testament". Trivia *Isshou is my first and only character who can be classified as a "trap" *His Zanpakuto's names '''Shinkon mean's Heart and Soul a reference the the Gold and Silver remakes of Pokémon, HeartGold and SoulSilver. *User's seem hate Isshou more than Ahatake Category:Original Characters Category:Male